


Romance the Old Fashioned Way

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: First Kiss, Kilgrave is in love or fixated, M/M, Prison Escape, vague mentions of violence and murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Kilgrave is used to controlling peoples minds and making them do and feel what he wants of them, but he finds himself not wanting to do that to Martin, his latest fixation. He instead is willing to give the normal way of courting a shot.
Relationships: Zebediah Killgrave/Martin Whitly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Romance the Old Fashioned Way

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to post this earlier as a gift fic, but I don't think that it ever posted. I did post it over on my Tumblr, hopefully it will go through this time though.

He could have made him love him back, that had always been an option. It wasn’t as if it were below him to guide humans into doing what he wanted, making them feel and say what he wanted of them. He’d spent his life doing that, but something about it this time felt quite wrong. Martin wasn’t like other people, neither was Kilgrave; thought in completely different ways. He couldn’t help that he was fascinated with the serial killer, reading up on him, and seeing him on TV when he did his interview. There had been something in his outburst of anger, the passion and darkness that lay beneath a calm composure, he had to give him credit that he was better at hiding his true self than Kilgrave ever had been. Temper had always been a problem, lashing out, and causing chaos when things didn’t quite go the way he wished that they would. He’d learned time and time again that controlling a person into loving him wasn’t the same as it naturally happening. Of course, the natural ‘normal’ way of getting a person to love him took work, and always a chance that the feeling would never be returned. He hated that, didn’t understand why people wanted to go through so much exhaustive work to possibly be turned down.

It had started small; he’d written him letters, after the third he’d received a response. Martin had heard of him as well but hadn’t fully believed he existed or was exactly as he’d been described. It did something to him to know that the object of his fixation and desire knew of him, might even be impressed by him. They carried on that way for nearly a month, letters sent to one another, increasing interests in getting to know each other better. Kilgrave had grown bored of that nearly two months in, wanted more proper contact. On a whim he’d ended up dropping by the institution where he was kept, made the guard open the door for him. He hadn’t exactly planned on what he would say or do, but he was lonely. He’d been frustrated and bored recently, he had gone too long without knowing others who understood his violent impulses. 

Being in the same room as Martin was stranger, just for a moment. The room was much more spacious than the other cells he’d passed on his way there. This one looked more like a study, admittedly a poorly designed on and there was a man essentially tethered to the wall on the other side of a red line drawn across the concrete floor. Martin seemed to be less than surprised to see him, he eyed him as he got up from the chair he’d been seated in, an amused smile forming on his face as he stepped closer to the line that separated them, only stopping then he reached the end of his leash. Kilgrave smiled, laughing to himself at the thought that this man who killed over twenty people was chained up like a helpless dog with a bad habit of barking at the mailman. Kilgrave closed the door behind him, stepped further into the room, his steps slow and precise, noticed the way Martin watched him, studied him as if he was wondering what he should expect. Most people feared him, learned to fear him; it warmed his heart to not see that fear in somebody’s eyes, even when the toes of his black dress shoes were just barely inching over the red line and they were so close that they both could touch each other there was no fear. There was no panic or worry, no questions. Kilgrave smirked, reached out and stroked his fingers against his cheek, fingers brushing against the thick hair that made up his beard, he leaned forward over the line, there was no flinch back or retreating. He waited, for once he didn’t want to make somebody care for him or love him. After a moment passed them by he kissed him, gentle and cautious, giving all room for him to back away or even shove him away, but instead Martin reached forward curling his fingers in the deep purple blazer he wore and pulled him closer. 

Kilgrave stumbled over the line, gripped his shoulders firmly as he caught his balance. His hands moved down to his hips, guided him back towards the pitifully small bed which he lay the killer down upon climbing on top of him straddling his lap. Martin buried his fingers in his hair, pulling, tugging hard enough to earn whines and moans from him. He bit and sucked against Kilgrave’s bottom lip, biting hard enough to draw blood, tongue swiping across his injured lip, he pulled back, pupils blown as he stared up at him. 

“I did not expect that.” Kilgrave confessed, voice rough.

If this had been a more proper setting then he would have had his way with him, the bed was uncomfortable, and the tether on the wall wasn’t doing very much for him. He would like to see him chained up of course, but on his luxurious bed and handcuffs on his wrists holding him down while he made him writhe with pleasure. 

“What did you expect?” He asked leaning up, kissing along his jaw, tongue pressing against his skin.

“The usual, fear, or you not dragging me into your bed.” There was amusement in his voice.

This was working out; it could work out; he already was planning ten steps ahead about what they could accomplish together. If he wanted to resume killing people then Kilgrave was more than thrilled at the prospect of giving him all he needed to resume that work, he’d even supply him with a room for his victims if that was what he wanted. If he wanted to just belong to him then that was fine too.

“Why on Earth would I fear you, sure you could brain wash me or kill me, but I know you won’t.” There was a bold certainty in his voice.

Kilgrave pulled back settling on his knees, still straddling his lap and looking down at him. He smiled, knew he could kill him, could do whatever he wanted as he always did, but he didn’t desire that. It was strange not wanting to destroy somebody’s mind, make them into a pawn for his own game. He sighed reaching out and petting his fingers through thick curly hair.

“I was thinking, I have been thinking, perhaps I can get you out of this place. You can lay low at my home, think about whatever it is that you wish to do.” 

Martin was quiet for a moment, shifted under him until he was sitting up. “Are you serious about that?” There was hope in his voice, hope that he wasn’t willing to fully express.

“I wouldn’t lie about that, never. We can walk out of this building without detection, I’ve disabled the alarms and cameras, I can even force one of the guards to drive us back to my home.”

He regarded him silently, doubt flickering in his eyes as he stared at him. The doubt made him uncomfortable, made him worry that two months of letter writing was going to lead to nothing, and if that was the case then he would give up on doing this the normal proper way. Eventually Martin smiled at him, placed a hand against the small of his back pulling him flush against him, he leaned up kissing him slowly, and he supposed that alone could be taken for a very eager yes to his proposal. 

“What are we waiting for?” He asked once they parted.

Kilgrave was excited, his fears were gone as he got up from the bed, he slipped a knife from his pocket and cut the line that tethered his new partner to the wall. He allowed him to gather whatever books and items he felt were necessary to take home with him and then led him away from his prison. Perhaps there was something to be said about doing this the normal way.


End file.
